Massaging devices of this type have been in common use for many years, in various fields such as rehabilitation, sports uses, for aesthetic purposes, and for getting back into shape etc.
These massaging devices comprise mainly a hollow case which delimits a suction chamber provided with an open lower surface, means for connection of this case to a suction source which can generate reduced pressure inside the suction chamber, and means for grasping the case, which can allow the latter to be displaced on the skin.
The operating principle of these massaging devices is as follows: the partial vacuum induced by the suction source sucks the skin inside the suction chamber, and leads to the formation of a fold of skin, which is rolled when the case is displaced on the body of the patient.
In addition, most of these massaging devices, as described in patents FR-2 579 100, FR-2 057 514, FR-2 612 395, FR-2723310, comprise two parallel inner rollers, which are accommodated inside the case, and can form a fold on the skin, the rollers being either associated with drive means to assist displacement of the case, or mounted such as to rotate freely, and disposed so that they can roll on the skin.
However, massaging devices of this type, which mostly make it possible to obtain a relatively efficient massaging action, have two major disadvantages.
In fact, firstly, the massaging action means that it is necessary to displace the massaging device continually on the skin, in order to reproduce the conventional massaging method known by physiotherapists as "palpate and roll". Consequently, even with the aid of motor means to drive the rollers, which are seldom used in practice owing to the cost and size of the massaging devices thus equipped, the user must continually exert force which is designed to obtain this displacement.
In addition, because of their design, massaging devices of this type all involve problems of sealing of the suction chamber, which in practice means that almost systematically, firstly it is necessary to use a suction source with a corresponding level of power and size, and secondly, problems arise in controlling the reduced pressure value inside the suction chamber.